


Your Wish is His Command

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: There is only one thing that can ruin the best night of your life, but you try everything in your power to prevent it from happening.





	Your Wish is His Command

“Congratulations,” one of your guests said when they greeted you and your husband.

“We’re so happy for you,” another cheerfully said. Tonight, was the biggest night of your life because you married the King of Asgard, Thor Odinson which made you their new Queen. It took a lot for you to be where you are standing, a long line of enemies to overcome. Seeing how Thor was he love of your life, it wasn’t hard to beat those challenges. It was destined that a Princess of another kingdom was to marry either Thor or Loki, the princes of Asgard. Whoever did it first, was to be named King.

As hard as Loki tried, he could not fall in love. He could have any girl married to him if he wanted, but if he was going to do it, then he was going to do it right. Thor, on the other hand, had everything lined up when he met you. Princess Y/N of Vanaheim, one of the Nine Realms. When you first came to Asgard to meet the royal family, you were absolutely smitten with Thor. He was kind, brave, and hilarious with many more qualities fit for a King.

After Odin had died, Frigga was the one in charge until Thor or Loki got married. Vanaheim would be okay without their Princess as your brother would become King once he got married. Thor needed a Queen to run all of Asgard, and you were honored he chose you. Once you two announced your engagement, everything changed.

The threats started coming in, and you expected them to, as you were sure not all Asgardians were okay with you becoming their new Queen. However, the threats started to get more and more violent, and you tried to figure out who was sending them, but all you got was “A”. “A” was the person responsible for the many night terrors you’ve encountered.

“A” didn’t want you to be Queen, much less marrying Thor, so you only assumed they were going to after Thor. If Thor died before your marriage, then he wouldn’t become King and you would either have to marry Loki or return home. Both brothers did everything in their power to protect you along with themselves and Asgard. The days leading up to your wedding were stressful, but once the reception came, you knew that everything would be okay.

“May I?” Loki asked his brother once he approached you two.

“Of course,” Thor smiled, letting his brother take your hand to dance. Walking to the dance floor, you hung your arm around Loki’s shoulder and slightly moved your feet, swaying to the soft music.

“You’re good for my brother. I’ve never seen him more happier.”

“And what about you, Loki? When might you meet your Queen?”

“That is a problem for a different day. Right now, it’s all about you,” he smiled and twirled you before bringing you back into his body. Smiling, you danced along to the music, thinking nothing could ruin this night. Until it was.

The explosions started first, then the shooting. Everyone screamed as Loki protected you from any incoming bullets. Thor quickly made his way over to your side, checking to make sure you weren’t hurt.

“I’m fine, what the hell is going on?” you panicked.

“It must be ‘A’, it has to be.”

“This needs to stop. Put an end to this, lure him outside. Who I was before I became a princess is coming out, and she is royally pissed off,” you growled, hiking up your dress so you could walk without the fear of falling.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked.

“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life. We finally have him right where we want him. We let him get away once, I am not going to let it happen again,” you declared before running off, making sure no one saw you leave the room. Rushing through the halls, your heels clacked on the ground as you made your way to the tallest tower where Maleficent was. All these years, you have kept this room locked, never needing it until now. Unlocking the door, you entered the tiny room meant for one person before locking the door behind you. Picking up your beloved sniper, you walked to the tiny square window before setting it up. Once ready, you looked through the binoculars attached to it so you could get a perfect shot.

Thor and Loki walked out of the building and onto the field behind the castle, meeting up with the person in the hooded mask. His face wasn’t shown, but you were ready to kill him if it meant peace for you and your family. Thor was dressed in his usual armor, clutching his beloved hammer. Loki was right next to him decked in his green suit that had many different hidden compartments for all his tricks.

The brothers started talking to whoever it was, and you lined up your gun in place. Your heart pounded at the thought of Thor being out there with this man. One wrong move and you could lose the love of your life.

“Please be safe. I can’t lose you,” you said loud enough that they could hear you through their earpieces. Whenever something like this happened, it was natural to put in an earpiece so that the three of you could talk to one another. “Both of you.”

“Who are you?” Loki asked the man, but you couldn’t hear his answer.

“I almost got him, keep him talking,” you muttered as you lined up your shot. Your heart was beating so hard, you thought it might jump out of your chest and onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, you aimed and shot, watching as the man who tormented you fell to the ground, clearly dead. Letting out the breath shakily, you watched through the binoculars to see the brothers approach the hooded man.

“Now, who are you?” Thor asked as he ripped off the hood. A gasp escaped your mouth as you covered your mouth with your hand. It was your brother’s best friend. He had always confessed he was madly in love with you, but the fact that you were marrying someone else didn’t settle right with him.

“That’s Marcus, a family friend. I guess he couldn’t handle me marrying someone else,” you said into the earpiece.

“What do you want to do?” Thor asked.

“He’s caused us nothing by misery this past year. Leave him, we can deal with him in the morning. Right now, I would very much like it if we got back to our wedding,” you said as you smoothed down your wedding dress.

“As you wish, darling,” Thor chuckled before listening to your words. It would be hard to get everyone back, but you weren’t going to let this ruin what is supposed to be the best night of your life.


End file.
